


The Peace In-between

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, after the end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hell of Jackson dying, coming back, becoming a wolf and of Peter returning from the dead... After all the bloodshed and death... Stiles is lying alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peace In-between

Stiles is lying in bed, the blankets tucked well up under his chin and his eyes closed but he can’t sleep. He hears it when the window slides open but he doesn’t turn or open his eyes, whoever it is, he just wants them to go away. He’s still shaken up and aching, partly from the beating Gerard (the fucking psycho) gave him and partly from all the bloodshed. (He will not think about Lydia, how he’s lost her to Jackson. No matter how much of a douche Jackson is, as long as he makes Lydia happy and she loves him after all.) Whoever’s come into his room stands there silently, Stiles can feel their eyes on the back of his head and it makes him feel like his skins on fire. Stiles chooses to ignore them, maybe they will go away if they think he’s sleeping. Of course, whoever’s come into his room in the middle of the night is also a werewolf and bound to know he’s not, but Stiles can hope.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice is low and closer than Stiles expected, hope destroyed.

“Go away, Derek.” Stiles buries his face in his pillow, leaving the bruises on the side of his face exposed because they've started to burn again and touching them just makes it that much worse. He should get up and get some more painkillers, but he doesn’t want to move; especially not with Derek in the room. Suddenly the bed dips and a warm weight settles against Stiles's back. He tries to sit up, but is pinned down by the weight of Derek’s arm wrapping around his waist. 

“Relax,” It’s a request, not a demand, which is alone is odd coming from Derek, but the position they’re in makes it that much stranger.

“Why? So you can eat me?” Stiles wants to say more but Derek shifts, lifting his head and brushing his tongue across Stiles cheek. The teen’s whole body jolts in surprise.

“Wha-” His question is cut short when Derek presses him back down and continues to lick. The scrap of his tongue feels weird; damp, rough and warm. But it doesn’t hurt, it actually seems too ease some of the pain out of the scrapes and bruises. So Stiles lets him do it, closes his eyes and feels nothing but the Alpha’s tongue on his cheek and Derek's arm around his waist. Derek sits up a bit more, his tongue moving down towards the tip of Stiles nose and lips.

“Stiles?” It’s a question this time. Stiles can feel how close Derek is, the wolf’s breath tickles his face. Stiles opens his eyes and tilts his face up, he can see Derek’s face in the dim light of his alarm clock and the moon outside. There is a thin trail of black lines fading up his mouth and cheeks. Stiles's fingers move up to touch the swiftly vanishing lines, its almost an involuntary movement, the lines are so much like the ones that had appeared when Derek had been shot with the stupid Wolf’s Bane bullet. And that’s not something he wants to think about now, he can’t take it on top of everything else that has happened in the last few days. Stiles shoves the thought away, burying it in the back of his mind where it can't hurt him right now.

“Do they hurt?” Stiles hears himself ask, in a voice so quiet that he’s not sure it’s his in the beginning. 

“No, it- I just… wanted to take a bit of your pain away.” Derek presses the side of his face into Stiles’s palm before turning his head slowly and kissing Stiles’s palm. Stiles has never heard him stutter before, he’s never seen Derek looking unsure.

“Thank you, Derek.” The conversation they’re having is so much more than what’s being said, but Stiles has learnt that it's often what Derek doesn't say that's the most important. Stiles leans up, cupping Derek’s face and easing the wolf around so that they’re lips meet in the middle. The kiss is soft, just a closed mouth press of lips. But it’s perfect, sweet and warm; everything Stiles would want in a first kiss. When they pull apart, Derek is smiling softly and it’s a smile Stiles has never seen before. Deep down, Stiles hopes it’s a smile just for him and that it will only ever be directed at him. 

“Good night, Stiles.” 

“Night, Derek.” They fall asleep like that, Derek pressed tight to Stiles’s back, one arm around Stiles’s waist and their fingers twisted together. Sometime in the night though, Stiles twists around in Derek’s arms and buries his face in the wolf’s neck. Protected from all the creatures of the night and for the first time in a long time, Stiles sleeps peacefully. Derek does to.


End file.
